How everything began Part 2
Karai:Was bisher Geschah Leo 2.0:Bock auf Skateboarden? Karai:Logo Mikey:Boo boo boyakasha Shredder:Was war das? Donnie:Villeicht war es ein Meteorid? Mikey:Pscht Leo 2.0:Snakefake? Leo:Rinzler Geh! Mikey:Man...du hättest uns nicht zeigen sollen Zweiter Leo Leo:Wir müssen einen Plan aus denken.Mikey...dein Enterhacken...Donnie dein Bo Stab.Wir können mit dem Stab Mikeys Enterhacken nach oben werfen und so können wir raus und Slash Newtralizer und Leatherhead finden! Bei Snakefake Snakefake:3 Jämmerliche Mutanten.Pff das sind doch nichts nütze Spider bytez kichert Slash:Eure Rückkehr macht es uns ziemlich schwer. Ihr werdet aber nicht mehr lange leben Snakefake:Wir werden sehen. Bei den Turtles Leo:Yes,mein Plan hat funktioniert. Donnie:Suchen wir Slash und die anderen Raph:Los jetzt Sie rennen zu snakefake und Spider Bytez Snakefake:Ich werde euch 3 vernichten und wenn es nicht so sein wird... Karai unterbricht ihn Karai:Und was dann? Snakefake:Turtles?Dann werde ich euch einsperren für immer.Oder verbrennen Karai:Das lass ich nicht zu *sie schmeißt eine Rauchbombe* Spider Bytez:Wo ist sie? Gerade unerwartet.. Karai:Genau hinter dir Spider Bytez:Wow Karai:Turtles kreift sie an! Leo:Gerne attacke Karai:Lenkt sie ab lasst sie nicht in meiner nähe ich befreie die 3 Raph:Geht klar Spider Bytez rennt zu Raph und Spuckt ihn fast mit Gift an. Von weitem her beobachtet der Shredder und sein gehilfe Rinzler diese Situation Shredder:Karai... Bei den Turtles und Karai Karai:Okay Jungs ich habe euch befreit jetzt alle auf die beiden Nun herrscht Stille,da sie wieder ein Geräusch hören.Es ist der Shredder und Rinzler. Karai:Verräter! Shredder: Tochter... Karai:Ich bin nicht deine Tochter.Kein Vater würde eine Tochter so behandeln wie du es in den letzten jahren bei mir gemacht hast Shredder:Turtles!Ich werde gegen euch kämpfen Leo:Nagut Karai:Nein Leo..wieso machst du das? Leo:Von Raph habe ich gelernt das wenn man einen Furcht baren Menschen am leben lässt das er Freunde von jemandem umbringt. Alle:Nagut Jetzt Los Shredder rennt auf Leo zu. Leo holt sein Schwert springt auf Shredder doch Shredder holt sein Arm und schleudert ihn Weg.Nun kommt es zu Donnie.Er weicht den stilen von Shredder aus und stellt ihn mit seinem Stab ein Bein Shredder steht auf und Schlägt ihn weg.Raph rennt wütend auf ihn zuer schmeißt sein sai doch Rinzler wirft sein Discus auf Raph Shredder:Danke Mikey ergibt sich.Doch jetzt kommt Karai sie will gegen ihn kämpfen Shredder:Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen Karai Karai:Ich aber schon komm her Sie rennt auf ihn los Shredder wirft eine Rauchbombe und ist nun 7 Cm von ihr entfernt und geht traurig nachhause.Sie merken gerade das Spider Bytez und Snakefake mal wieder verschwunden sind. Leo:Karai du hättest es fast geschafft doch er ist abgehauen. Saki ist ein feigling. Karai:Du hast recht.Gehts dir gut Slash? Slash:Ja...ich danke dir Karai ich schulde dir etwas.So wie die anderen 2 Karai:Habe ich gerne gemacht Raph:Na los lasst uns nach hause gehen.Wir wollen Splinter nicht zu lange warten lassen wir müssen ja wieder traninieren Alle ausser Raph:Geht klar In Shredders Versteck Shredder:(stöhn) sie wollte mich angreifen. Nun kommen 2 unbekannte rein.Man sieht nur ihren schatten Snakefake und Spider Bytez kommen herein getreten Shredder:Was wollt ihr? Snakefake:Wir wollen uns euch anschließen Shredder guckt Rinzler an Shredder:Na ich sagte doch Rinzler eines Tages kommen neue Freunde hinzu und irgendwann...werde ich meine Armee haben.Bereitet die Exekution vor.Wir haben viel zu erledigen Shredder und Rinzler lachen böse ENDE